


Good Girl, Bad Woman

by flamehairedwritings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Stranger Coming Onto You, F/M, Handcuffs, Rough Sex, Swearing, mild choking, mild spanking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamehairedwritings/pseuds/flamehairedwritings
Summary: You'll get this round.





	Good Girl, Bad Woman

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I start 2018 as I mean to go on. The title for this story was taken from the song ‘Good Girl, Bad Woman’ by Tape Five and although I started working on this a couple of weeks ago I’ve now incorporated two anonymously requested prompts from Tumblr into it:
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. ‘beg for it’
> 
> 48\. ‘are you gonna be good and do as you’re told’
> 
>  
> 
> so I hope the two anons enjoy!

* * *

 

 

 

_“Friday night and the lights are low…”_

 

“Oh my God.”

 

_“… Looking out for a place to go…”_

“What the hell am I watching.”

 

_“…. Where they play the right music, getting in the swing, you come to look for a king…”_

“This is the best day of my life.”

 

_“… Anybody could be that guy, night is young and the music’s hiiiigh…”_

“Is somebody recording this?”

 

_“… With a bit of rock music, everything is fine, you’re in the mood for a dance…”_

“Oh, no…”

 

_“… And when you get the cha-aaance…”_

 

“Oh, yes.”

 

Officer Callahan spins, drops down onto one knee, and points a finger at Chief Jim Hopper.

 

_“… You are the dancing queen! Young and sweet, only seventeeen!”_

An uproarious cheer goes up throughout the dive bar as hands clap and feet stamp on the floor. Cupping your hands over your mouth, you call out along with the others, your gaze darting over to Hopper sat beside you. His lips are pressed together, his jaw clenched, but you know he’s trying so damn hard not to smile. Grinning, you whoop and nudge your elbow against his arm. His eyes slide over to you, an eyebrow arching as he silently warns you not to encourage them.

 

Ignoring him, you cheer again, your arms lifting into the air as Callahan gives it all he’s got.

 

 _“… from the tambourineee, oh yeaaah! You can daaance, you can ji-iiive, having the time of your life, ooh, see that girl!”_  He points at you and you beam as everyone cheers.  _“… Watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queeen!”_  He points at Hopper again and you hear him mutter under his breath.

 

Callahan moves down from the slightly raised stage and advances on Officer Powell.

 

_“… You’re a teaser, you turn ‘em on…”_

“Get away from me, Callahan.”

 

 _“… Leave them burning and then you’re gooone…”_  Drifting away from Powell, Callahan makes his way through the small group of other officers that also have the night off, draping himself over them and ruffling their hair, as the rest of the dive bar looks on. It’s late enough and enough drinks have been flowing for everyone to be thoroughly enjoying themselves instead of trying to avoid Callahan’s tipsy ABBA impressions.

 

 _“… Looking out for another, anyone will do, you’re in the mood for a dance… And when you get the cha-aaance…”_  Nearing Hopper, he shakes his hips as he struts closer, then stops in front of you both, pointing at Hopper with the microphone before he remembers he has to sing into it.  _“… You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeeen! Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourineee!”_  Everyone in the surrounding area joins in for the following,  _“Oh, yeaaah!”_  before Callahan continues solo, seating himself on Hopper’s lap, to which Hopper just sighs again.  _“… You can daaance, you can ji-iiive, having the time of your life! Oooh, see that girl!”_  He points at you again.  _“… Watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queeen!”_

He carries the note on as people begin to applaud, and continues to hold it even as Hopper shoves him off of his lap. Clapping, you cheer as he finally lowers the microphone and holds his arms out, basking in the applause, whoops and praise.

 

Callahan then heads back to the stage to return the microphone, twirling it in his hands. “Yep… Try and beat that, Jones…”

 

Grinning, you blow out a breath and turn to Hopper as people resume their conversations or take the moment to head to the bar before someone else becomes the next source of entertainment.

 

“Damn, I didn’t know Callahan could sing.”

 

“Hang around the station more often. It gets annoyin’ real quick,” he grumbles, shifting in his seat, slouching down a little as his arm remains draped over the top of your chair.

 

One corner of your mouth lifts slightly higher than the other as your gaze drifts over him; Jim Hopper is not one to hide when he’s had enough. Leaning down to pull your bag out from under your chair, you root around for your purse.

 

“I’ll get us another drink, then we’ll go, all right?” you promise, rising from your seat. “Jones told me she’s got a  _great_  song coming up.”

 

Leaning down to kiss his cheek as he grumbles quietly, your lips twitch and you step over his legs, rounding the corner and heading towards the bar. Due to the small rush, you scope out the thinnest area of people and join the half ordered queue, clasping your hands and purse in front of you.

 

“Hello, gorgeous.”

 

_Oh, Lord._

Turning your head, one look tells you exactly what the drunk stranger has in mind.

 

“I’m not interested.”

 

“Ahhh, c'mon, baby girl, ’m just sayin’ hello.” He shifts closer, adjusting the waistband of his trousers as he straightens up.

 

“Yeah, well, I know what you want.”

 

“Oh, y'do, do ya?” He leans closer to you, leering, as you start to take a step back. “I bet you do, baby girl.”

 

“Get-”

 

“Hey, baby.” Suddenly you feel Hopper’s arm slide around your waist. “Everything all right here?” His tone is casual, but his grip on your waist is tight, and you don’t need to look up to know he’s not looking at you.

 

_Oh, God…_

The last thing you want is a scene, and for the damn Chief of Police to get in to trouble.

 

“Yeah, Jim, everything’s fine. I was just about to-”

 

The man’s slightly glazed eyes fall down to Hopper’s hand on your hip. “Oh, so you’ve go’ her tonigh’, huh, Chief? Think y'could bring her back tomorrow, I bet she’ll be gaggin’ for more-”

 

Hopper lunges forward, and you thank your lucky stars for your suddenly quick reflexes as you grab his arm and swiftly move to stand in front of him. Gripping his other arm, pushing against him slightly, you stare up at him, lowering your voice as people start to stare.

 

“Hop, stop, you can’t… Hopper, you’re the Chief of Police, calm down…” you murmur, feeling how taut his muscles are underneath his jacket as he doesn’t take his eyes off the man behind you.

 

You watch his jaw clench tightly, a muscle moving within it as he reins his temper in, and you can see how hard he works to do so, rationality and reasoning eventually winning over pride and anger.

 

“Yeah, Chief, calm your ass down. Why don’t y'go and stew in the corner with your buddies and I’ll make this tight, little piece of ass feel real good-”

 

Spinning around, your fist connects with the man’s jaw.

 

_“Shit-”_

“Oh my God-”

 

“Holy fuck-”

 

It’s not a very good punch, hell, you don’t think you’ve ever punched anybody in your life, and, Jesus, it hurts a lot more than you thought it would, but the man falls to the floor with a groan, barely moving as his drunken brain tries to catch up with what just happened. People automatically moved out of the way as he fell but now they crowd closer, though only one gets to their knees to ask the man if he’s okay. Everyone else just stares either at him or you, now speaking in hushed tones.

 

“Jesus Christ, wha-”

 

You turn back to face Hopper, his eyes wide, and cut his words off by holding your wrists out to him.

 

“Arrest me.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“Arrest me.”

 

“The fuck-” He pauses,then starts to shake his head as he realises what you’ve done. “No, he provoked you.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. I just assaulted someone. Arrest me.”

 

Hopper grits his teeth, and you watch the muscle in his jaw move again. “I’m off duty.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. You have to.” You continue to hold your wrists out to him, your lips twitching just slightly as you try and hide your faint amusement.

 

His eyes dart about behind you and, after several moments, he exhales a long breath, having evidently assessed the situation and found the resolution not to his liking. Straightening up, he reaches inside his jacket and removes the handcuffs he always keeps in an inner pocket, just in case. He doesn’t turn you around and doesn’t say a word as he swiftly handcuffs you. Gripping your upper arm, he pulls you along with him as he pushes through the crowd towards the door. People quickly move out of the way at the expression on his face.

 

Once outside in the cool, quiet night air, you release a breath you hadn’t realised you’d been holding, your shoulders relaxing. Suddenly, Hopper spins around to face you, releasing your arm.

 

“Give me your hand.”

 

“What, why-”

 

“Just give me your fuckin’ hand.” He grips your hand and lifts it before you can protest again. You hiss as he runs his thumb over your tender knuckles, trying to pull your hand away.

 

“ _Ah, fucking_ \- Fuck-”

 

“Why did you do it, you fuckin’-”

 

“Chief!”

 

Both of you turning, you see Powell striding towards you, your bag and coat in his hands. Eyeing the pair of you, he holds your items out to you.

 

“Forgot your stuff…” He pauses, noticing your cuffed wrists. His gazes flicks up to you, then Hopper, who he then hands your coat and bag to. “… Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Hopper answers tightly, taking your things. “There was just an altercation at the bar.”

 

Deciding it best not to ask right now, knowing his chief well, Powell just nods. “See you tomorrow, Chief.” He then nods at you and pats your back lightly; a small gesture of  _'Good luck, you’re fucked’_.

 

As you watch Powell head back inside, you notice more people coming out and starting to stare, wanting to watch what happens next. Hopper grits his teeth and grips your upper arm again.

 

“Come on.”

 

Moving you down the street with him, he leads you a short distance to the Blazer. Opening the passenger side door, he releases you.

 

“Get in the car.”

 

_Fuck, he’s so mad._

Grazing your teeth over your lower lip, you step up into the Blazer, and he slams the door shut.

 

Silence reigns as he drives. There’s something else in the air, too, but you can’t put your finger on it. Adrenaline is still surging through you from the punch and, combined with the small amount of alcohol you’d had, you have to fight to sit still, your finger tips drumming against your thighs as you gaze out of the window. Then, you notice the road he’s taking.

 

“Wait, aren’t we going to the station?” you ask, turning your head to look at him.

 

“No.” He doesn’t look at you, just keeps his eyes on the road ahead.

 

_Aaah, shit… The cabin. Fantastic._

Most likely he wants to yell and lecture you before he takes you down to the station.

 

_Why doesn’t he just do it in the car?_

Several minutes later, he’s turning down the road to the cabin.

 

After he pulls up in front of it, both of you having cleared a straight path to it a couple of months ago, you turn to question why you’re here, but he’s already out of the car. Twisting your upper body, you unlock the door with both hands and use your legs to push it open fully. You slide down and, suddenly, he’s in front of you, gripping your elbow.

 

“Hopper, what are you doing?”

 

Ignoring you and slamming the door once more, he guides you up the stairs and towards the front door of the cabin, using one hand to unlock it.

 

“ _Hopper_ , what the fuck are you doing?”

 

Pushing it open, he pulls you inside and closes the door. Not stopping, he leads you all the way to the bedroom, and you have to walk quickly to keep up with him. Shoving the door open, he then moves you to the bed and pushes you to sit down on it, releasing you. Your lips part as you sit, bouncing slightly on the mattress. Removing his jacket, he throws it on to the chair in the corner before turning to you, staring at you, his eyes dark.

 

“Hop-”

 

“You wanna be a bad girl, huh?”

 

_Oh._

Now that gets your attention. That, and how low, dangerously low, and rough his voice is. Your breathing hitches as you stare back at him, your mouth slightly wider. Moving closer to you, his hand then reaches out to pull the drawer on the bedside table open. Reaching inside, he removes another pair of handcuffs. Then, his other hand is on your shoulder, turning you and pushing you down and in one swift motion he attaches one of the cuffs to the chain connecting the ones around your wrists, loops the other through the headboard, and also attaches it to the chain. Stepping back, he gazes down at you.

 

You’re chained to the bed, arms above your head, and you can’t stop staring at him, your breathing coming a little faster. Hopper exhales a long breath as his eyes travel your stretched out body. You’re acutely aware of the wetness beginning to soak your pussy lips and panties as lust courses through you, and you can’t help but shift a little as you squeeze your thighs together. The handcuffs rattle against the headboard and his eyes dart up to them. You automatically pull against them a little, testing them. His gaze flicks to yours.

 

“You’re not going anywhere, sweetheart,” he gravels.

 

_Fuck._

 

Your tongue licks over your lips and you swallow as you squeeze your thighs together again, another bolt of lust running through you. And then, you arch your back a little as you hold his gaze, your chin lifting.

 

“Yes, Chief.”

 

Something flashes in his eyes.

 

Slowly stepping closer to the bed, his finger tips settle on the inside of your ankle and glide up, pulling the hem of your dress up as he does so once he passes your knee. Sliding up your inner thigh, caressing over your sensitive skin, his fingers settle over your panties. You inhale sharply as he cups your covered, wet pussy, your hips lifting involuntarily.

 

“Already wet for me, baby? You are a bad woman.”

 

Your breathing is now audible, your mouth open. He pushes his palm a little more firmly against your pussy, pressing against your clit, and you automatically sink your teeth into your lower lip to stifle the moan rising in your throat.

 

“Don’t bite that fuckin’ lip.”

 

Your gaze darts up to meet his and you swiftly release your lip at the look in his eye, his jaw set tightly. His thumb slides down from where it had been resting on your thigh and the pad of it brushes over your covered clit. A sighed moan slips from your mouth as the ache within you is alleviated just slightly, your hips moving minutely against his touch.

 

“You like that, huh?” he murmurs, slowly circling your clit, his gaze fixed on you. “Spread your legs.”

 

You obey instantly, desperately needing more of his touch.

 

“Wider.”

 

You spread your legs even wider as his eyes drift down to settle between them, seeing how wet your panties are.

 

“Look at that… Barely touched you, sweetheart, and you’ve soaked right through your panties.” He presses down firmly on your clit.

 

You gasp loudly as your hips buck, pleasure jolting through you.

 

“So fuckin’ responsive…”  

 

Your head tips back with a loud groan, and your eyes slide shut as he firmly circles your clit.

 

“Now… Are you gonna be good and do as you’re told?”

 

Your eyes snap open. Any other day, any other damn day and those words would’ve earned a scoffed,  _“Pfftt, no, fuck you, Hopper.”_

But not today.

 

“Yes,” you answer in a voice barely above a whisper, your breathing slightly ragged as a small, still stubborn part of you tries to hold in your moans.

 

“Sorry, what was that?” His forefinger starts to tease at your slit, slowly stroking up and down it.

 

Inhaling a breath, you fix your eyes on him. “Yes, Chief.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

Then his hand leaves you. Swallowing a groan of protest, you shift slightly, though are unable to press your thighs together due to your spread legs, and you know he wants them kept that way. Hopper starts to unbutton his plaid shirt, taking his time.

 

“Take your shoes off.”

 

_Oh…_

You seize the opportunity. Drawing your legs together, you push your flats off of your feet and nudge them on to the floor, pressing your thighs together as you do so.

 

“Did I tell you to do that?”

 

Flicking your gaze up to lock with his, he tilts his head and removes his shirt, tossing it on to the floor.

 

“Did I tell you to squeeze your thighs together? Did I tell you to make your pussy feel good, baby?”

 

“No, Chief,” you whisper.

 

Hopper closes the small gap between him and the bed as your eyes roam his bare chest, travelling up to his mouth then finally back to meet his gaze.

 

“No, I didn’t. You’re gonna get any pleasure, it’s gonna come from me, sweetheart.” Suddenly he’s pulling your panties off and your legs are apart once more. Lying between them, he looks up at you, one corner of his mouth lifting in to a ghost of a smirk. “… But only if you’re good.”

 

Then, his mouth is on you. Closing his lips over your pussy, he grips the underside of your thighs and pushes your legs up. A soft cry is torn from your lips as his tongue licks a long, firm stroke up your slit, the tip pressing down against your clit.

 

“Fuck, you taste so good, baby…” he murmurs against you, rumbling against your pussy and making you gasp again as you stare down at him, transfixed. He slowly licks at you in broad, successive strokes with the flat of his tongue, drawing out long, breathy moans from you. You start to tug against the handcuffs slightly as your hips begin to wriggle; you need more from him, you need faster, you need deeper, you need  _harder_ … And he knows it.

 

He hums, pushing your legs a little higher, your knees by your shoulders, and holds them firmly in place.

 

“You like that, baby, huh…” His tongue dips inside you and your back arches as you pull against the handcuffs again, your mouth dropping open.

 

“Oh, God…” you breathe, your hips starting to rock against his mouth as you seek more.

 

He pushes his tongue further into you and you can’t help but whimper at how  _slowly_  he does it. You want to sink your fingers into his hair, you want to tug and pull on it to let him know how badly you want him, how much  _more_  you want. All you can do, though, is moan and buck your hips, your legs still held tightly in place by him. Then, his arm moves so he can hold both your legs up, and his free hand moves down as he lifts his head. Two finger tips slide up your slit, collecting your wetness mixed with his saliva, and spreads it along your lips, all the way up to your clit.

 

A string of moans leave you through gritted teeth when his fingers glide down and slip inside you all the way to the knuckle. He begins to pump them and again it’s so agonisingly slowly, barely enough to satisfy the throbbing need within you. Pulling against the handcuffs, hearing them slide and rub against the headboard, you huff out a breath as you arch your back.

 

“Fucking, Christ… Chief, please…”

 

“Mmnh…” he rumbles, sucking briefly at your clit suddenly, making you inhale sharply. “Such words from such a pretty mouth… Good girls don’t use language like that…”

 

Lifting his head and pulling his fingers from you, Hopper then moves up your body, his arms slipping under your knees and his hands settling either side of you so your legs rest over his shoulders. Caged underneath him, you inhale a ragged breath as he dips his head, his lips ghosting over yours, and your soaked pussy rubs against the rough fabric of his jeans. Lifting your chin as your tongue flicks out over your lips, you try to kiss him but he just pulls his head back a little, the faint smirk returning.

 

“So God damn needy, aren’t you, baby…” he murmurs, rocking his hips forward, making the denim graze over your swollen clit.

 

A quiet whine escapes you as your head tips back, your resolve starting to shatter. “Chief, please…”

 

“Mmh, I like it when you beg…” His lips brush against yours, teasing you with the barest of touches, then he sits up, gripping your legs and placing them either side of him, spread wide. Running his hands back down your thighs, they travel to your hips and grip the hem of your dress, pushing it up your body and over your head, leaving it at your elbows. A hand then slides underneath you and unclasps your bra before pushing it up your arms to join the dress. Then, he sits back and gazes down at you spread out before him.

 

You are completely exposed to him. Your pussy lips glisten and your nipples have already hardened from the lust surging through you. Exhaling a long breath, his hands settle on your knees before sliding along the inside of your thighs, reaching your pussy. His thumbs spread your pussy lips a little wider, before one of them dips inside you, shallowly fucking you. You moan longingly as you push your hips towards him, trying to coax more of him into you, desperate to be filled… But he just pulls his thumb from you.

 

A groan tears from your lips and, unable to stop yourself, you move your legs, trying to wrap them around him to tug him closer.

 

“Ah, ah, ah…” he murmurs, guiding your legs back down with one hand. His other hand rises and his slick thumb glides along your lower lip, tugging it down lightly. When you readily open your mouth, he slips his thumb inside and you taste yourself with a muffled moan, wrapping your lips around him.

 

“Good girl…” he gravels, his voice slightly strained.

 

Seizing the opportunity to try to get him to break, you suck on his thumb, your tongue stroking over the pad of it as you arch your back, pushing your breasts towards him. His jaw tightens.

 

Grazing your teeth over him, you then release his thumb with a wet 'pop’. Opening your mouth, you purr, “Please, Chief… I want you to fuck me.”

 

Suddenly his hands are gripping your hips and he’s turning you over on to your front, the chain of the handcuffs twisting. You inhale sharply at the swift movement, then release a loud cry of delight as his hand comes down hard on one of your ass cheeks.

 

“You are a fuckin’ bad girl, huh…” he growls, his hand coming down on your ass again, drawing another cry from you. You then hear his belt unbuckling and the faint rustle of clothing, and arch your back, pushing your ass back towards him with a shamless moan of need.

 

“You need it, don’t you, baby…” His free hand settles by your shoulder on the mattress and he lowers his head, his lips pressing against your ear, each rough word making a delicious shiver run down your spine. “… You need my cock inside you, huh, fillin’ you up and stretchin’ your tight pussy…”

 

A low whine sounds from your throat as you grip at the handcuffs, tipping your head back. “Fuck, yes… Chief, please…” you breathe, your body twisting as you try to press back against him.

 

“Beg for it,” he murmurs.

 

You don’t even hesitate, your skin burning with need as the tip of his cock teases at your wet folds.

 

“Please, Chief, I want your cock so badly,” you half whisper, half moan desperately, gazing up at him, “I need you inside me, Chief, please, let me feel you…”

 

Hopper presses a firm kiss to your neck as he groans, moving a hand to grip his cock and pump it.

 

“Keep tellin’ me how bad you need it, baby…”

 

A pleading, needy sound falls from your lips as you lean on your elbows and push your hips up. “I want to feel you deep inside me, Chief, please, I need to feel all of your thick cock, I’m so fucking wet for you, ple-”

 

You break off with a sharp cry as he thrusts inside you, filling you completely in one firm stroke. Your mouth drops open as you cry out and grasp at the handcuffs, your body rocking forward. Jim growls as his hand grips your hip tightly, keeping you in place.

 

“Jesus Christ…” he groans out through gritted teeth, his hand beside you fisting the bedsheets. “Fuck, baby, you’re so fuckin’ tight and wet…  _Fuck_ …”

 

Your mouth remains open as you inhale a jagged breath. He fills you perfectly and you almost want to sob with relief. Then, his hips start moving. He pulls all the way out and thrusts back inside your slick heat, already beginning to set a strong, swift rhythm.  Pressing your cheek against the mattress, a breathy, low moan escapes you with every thrust and your eyes slide shut. You feel his lips against your spine, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to your skin, the feeling so delicious coupled with his thick cock finally fucking you that you can’t help it when you catch your lower lip between your teeth.

 

“What did I say about that fuckin’ lip…”

 

Your eyes snap open as you feel his hand sliding over your shoulder and to your throat, his fingers wrapping around your neck. You lift your head with a sinful moan when he squeezes lightly and his lips are at your ear once more.

 

“You know what it does to me when you bite that lip, sweetheart…” His thrusts start to quicken and your forehead dips when he squeezes his fingers a little harder, a lingering breathy moan leaving you as your slick walls involuntarily clench around him. Grunting, he bows his head and mouths sloppy kisses along your shoulder to your neck, groaning against your skin, “Fuck… You like that, baby, huh…”

 

You can only moan again in response as you feel the hot pleasure beginning to build within you, your lower stomach muscles starting to tighten every few moments. You go to move your hands to grip at his hair, his arm, the bed,  _anything_ , before the handcuffs stop you, and you remember them. Pulling against them with a faint whimper, you feel his smirk against your neck.  

 

“No, baby, you’re gonna stay right where you are and feel it all,” he murmurs roughly, fucking you harder. “You’re gonna feel every inch of my cock inside you…”

 

He suddenly releases you and the oxygen rush you receive when he frees your throat takes your pleasure higher as you gasp in a full breath before moaning loudly as he moves up onto his knees, pulling your ass up with him, his hands gripping your hips tightly. Grunting with each thrust now, his fingers press into your skin and you can feel yourself nearing the edge as the change in position has him rubbing against the perfect spot.

 

“Chief…” you breathe, pressing your cheek against the mattress once more as your slick walls begin to flutter around him.

 

“Mmh, you’re not gonna come for me just yet, baby…” His hands slide over your ass and his thumbs spread your cheeks apart a little more so he can watch his cock sink into you and the wetness you coat him with. “Fuck, look at you, baby, you’re so fuckin’ good…”

 

Whining low in your throat, the handcuffs rattle as you pull hard against them, trying desperately hard to hold onto your control and ground yourself. “Chief, please…” you gasp, knowing you’re so close to your release.

 

“Beg for it,” he growls, punctuating each word with a hard and deep thrust.

 

Barely coherent words start to tumble from your lips. “Oh,  _fuck_ , Chief, please, please, I need to come, I need you to make me come so fucking badly, Jim, please, let me come-”

 

Then you feel his fingers on your clit, stroking firmly.

 

“Come on my cock, baby.”

 

Your body immediately goes taut, then you release a loud cry as you finally come. Your back curves at the intensity of it, but then his hand is on your lower back, pushing you back down, making you surrender helplessly to the pleasure flooding through you. A succession of high, whimpered moans fall from your open mouth and Jim loses control. Yelling out through clenched teeth, he thrusts deeply inside you once more before you feel him spill his hot release inside you, his hips jerking for several moments as he grips tightly at your hip to hold you in place.

 

You release and suck in short, sharp breaths when you finally start to come down from your high, and relax your grip on the handcuffs slowly, your fingers a little stiff. Swallowing hard, you feel Jim’s hand gently stroke down your spine, making you hum softly as your hips lower back down onto the mattress and you go completely boneless. You hum again when his softening cock slips out of you gently, part of you already mourning the loss. You then feel him move off of the bed and hear the bedside table drawer open. A few moments later, he’s unlocking the handcuffs and ever so gently moving them off of your wrists and removing your dress and bra before you hear him move away. You just lie quietly throughout, your eyes remaining closed, and enjoy the blissful, content feeling that has settled over you from your orgasm. Then, he’s carefully wiping between your legs with a warm cloth and you involuntarily lift your hips against it as you sigh softly at the soothing sensation it brings before it’s gone.

 

Finally, you feel the mattress dip as he settles on the bed beside you, and a thick blanket is being pulled up over your body. Opening your eyes, you’re greeted by the sight of Hopper lying next to you, a faint smirk tugging at his lips.

 

“Fuck off, Hopper,” you murmur as your eyes close, the corners of your own mouth twitching.

 

He exhales a laugh as his hand slides over your back and his finger tips begin to stroke gentle, random patterns over your skin. “Nah, I’ll think I’ll gloat for a while, baby.”

 

“Mmh, so you’re not mad anymore, huh?” Your eyes open slightly.

 

“'Mad’?” His eyebrows raise as he gazes at you. “Are you kidding me? That was the hottest fuckin’ thing I’ve ever seen, sweetheart. I wanted to fuck you right there in the bar.”

 

“What? Really?” Your eyes open fully as your lips lift higher.

 

“Hell yeah. I didn’t know you could throw a punch like that.” A light frown then crosses his features as he traces his finger tips up between your shoulder blades, his lips pressing together. “I should’ve been the one to do it-”

 

“No, Hopper,” you murmur, turning on to your side to face him. “I had to 'cause then you would’ve punched him and it would’ve been worse for you and you could’ve lost your job…” Your lips twitch again as you arch an eyebrow. “And don’t get all macho on me, Hopper. He attacked my honour, not yours.”

 

He huffs as he slides his arm over your waist and tugs you closer. “Someone attacks you, they attack me, sweetheart.”

 

Your features soften as you press two fingers under his chin and lift it a little so you can capture his lips in a tender kiss. His fingers splay against your back as he mumbles against your lips, “What’s this for?”

 

“No reason. Why, you complaining?” you whisper with a smile.

 

“No, I certainly am not.” He kisses you a little more firmly as you shift closer to him, your hands settling on your chest.

 

“Mmh, fuck, baby, let me look at your hands,” he murmurs as he swiftly breaks the kiss.

 

“Mmnh, no, why, I want to keep kissing you-”

 

“I know you do and I don’t blame you but let me look at them, sweetheart.” Gently lifting your hands from his chest, he presses his lips together as he gazes at your knuckles and the faint red lines from the handcuffs on the inside of your wrists.

 

Watching him as his frown deepens, your voice softens. “Don’t worry about it, Hopper. They’ll be fine tomorrow, all right? Besides, how badass am I gonna look with bruised up knuckles?”

 

His gaze flicks up to meet yours.

 

“… Well,  _I_  think they’ll look badass.”

 

Shaking his head as he exhales a breath, Hopper gently brushes his thumb over your knuckles and opens his mouth. Before he can speak, though, you quickly move a hand and lightly press your fingers over his lips.

 

“I know,” you murmur softly, holding his gaze.

 

You can see the hesitation and concern in his eyes, before, after a few moments, he presses a kiss to your fingers. Dropping your hand, you return it to his chest as he turns onto his back and gently pulls you with him, your head resting on his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around you, he caresses your back and arm as he places a lingering kiss to the top of your head.

 

“I’m gonna have to talk to, Tom, the owner of the bar tomorrow,” he says as he leans his head back on the pillow. “Explain to him what happened and see if anything else happened after we left.”

 

“Mmh, okay,” you hum, your eyes closing as you curl up against him. “I could come with you. Be your bodyguard if things get ugly.”

 

“No.”

 

“You sure? I’ve been told I throw an excellent punch.”

 

“Go to sleep, baby.”

 

“I’m just sayin’, word’s going to get around on the streets-”

 

“Go the fuck to sleep, sweetheart, before i make you do as you’re told again.”

 

“… and that’s a bad thing?”


End file.
